


ticket stubs and your diaries

by HybridComplex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Character Death, still crying because erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the night is long and stifling and the three hales are finally alone but less than they thought, after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	ticket stubs and your diaries

The silence catches them all at once, for the first time since flickering red burned across their skin and minds. Derek thinks about Laura, the weight of charred but intact journals strewn through the rubble, little half paw prints scarred into the covers from panicking wolves. His foot moves so abruptly it’s more of a kick than anything else and he touches his toes to Cora’s hip, leans back until his body is twisted and his head rests near Peter’s shoulder.

Thoughts of family pull up an image of Erica’s emaciated body and a whine catches in his throat, choking him like smoke that smells of flesh. Peter shifts smooth like water drifting in a stream and lies along his legs, digs his chin into the small dip near the middle of Derek’s sternum. Cora struggles with her shift, gives small gurgles of pain as she writhes through it, hind legs kicking at the air as fur finally covers them.

Derek lifts his head and his sister settles there, belly still too flat beneath his head as he drops it back down gently. Her tail curls over his left arm and her neck stretches across his other shoulder so she can tuck her nose under Peter’s jaw and two soft sounds of content escape into the air.

Slowly his breathing calms, ribs struggling slightly to expand beneath his uncle’s weight and Derek finds himself smiling, a soft twitch at one side of his mouth. He closes his eyes, calls up an image of Laura laughing with their young cousins gnawing on her fingers and another of Erica sleeping peacefully with her face buried in Boyd’s side, fingers curled into his shirt and his in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> title from bastille's "things we lost in the fire"
> 
> cries about it


End file.
